Taking Chances
by Jenny Morgan
Summary: ONESHOT. Ela só quer uma distração depois de uma vida de desgraças. Classificação M por menção à violência e lemon. Todos humanos, par canônico.


**Oneshot – Taking Chances**

 **Como avisado no summary, TW (aviso de gatilho emocional) para violência física, sexual e psicológica. E também lemons, então leia por sua conta e risco :)**

 **... ... ...**

Minha vida é resumida em perdas.

Minha mãe morreu durante a operação que me deu vida, ela não ouviu nem ao menos meu primeiro choro. Meu pai não pode agüentar me criar sozinho, mas não suportava a ideia de me ver num orfanato. E não viu. Antes que eu pudesse dar os primeiros passos, ele se matou. Dizem que foi na minha frente, mas eu era pequena demais e obviamente não me lembro.

Depois disso, eu passei de orfanato em orfanato, casa após casa, trocando de família como alguém troca de roupa. Demorei, mas entendi que as perdas eram parte de mim, e que ia ser sempre assim. Eu sempre seria abandonada, deixada, trocada e esquecida. Não importava o quanto eu fosse meiga, ou o quanto eu _não fosse_. Não importava o fato de que as pessoas sabiam que eu já tinha sofrido muito mais do que qualquer um merecia.

 _Nada_ importava.

Porque no final, lá estava eu, totalmente sozinha.

É de conhecimento geral que o ser humano é uma espécie estúpida. Admito, eu tentei uma vez. Me dediquei de verdade a um relacionamento, pela primeira vez em minha vida. O nome dele era Jacob, nós nos conhecemos na faculdade e ele foi ignorado dia após dia.

Nos encontramos por coincidência numa festa e por acaso acabamos trocando telefones e depois saímos algumas vezes. Você deve entender que, depois de tantas despedidas – e às vezes nem mesmo tendo chance de fazer isso –, comecei a me despedir de todos e me distanciar antes que me machucassem.

Então eu dei um fora nele. Ele me ignorou, continuou vindo até mim como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não que ele tenha declarado amor eterno a mim ou me beijado até que eu ficasse sem fôlego. Jacob simplesmente agia como sempre – me beijava às vezes, me chamava pra sair...

E eu me rendi, amando a atenção que ele me dava, algo que nunca ninguém tinha feito comigo. Tudo foi muito, muito bom no começo. Até _aquela_ noite. _A_ noite que Jacob planejou.

Aquele dia tinha começado como qualquer outro. Eu tinha acordado cedo e me vestido para trabalhar no escritório como todas as manhãs. Mas quando, no final do dia, eu voltei para o meu apartamento, fui surpreendida por velas e vinho. Até hoje não faço ideia de como ele conseguiu entrar lá, mas ele entrou. E me surpreendeu. E me _seduziu_.

Eu sei que soa idiota dizer que ele me seduziu, mas é o melhor jeito que eu tenho pra explicar. Tomei apenas meia taça de vinho que – obviamente eu não sabia – estava com alguma _outra_ substância. Fiquei mole e sem força, sem reconhecimento de moral ou certo e errado.

Jacob Black se tornou oficialmente o cara mais estúpido que eu já tinha conhecido. Ele conseguia ser mais estúpido que o idiota do Mike Newton que me via dia após dia com Jacob, mas insistia em me chamar pra sair. Porque eu não estava dificultando as coisas pra Jake nem nada. Nós estávamos juntos _de verdade_ há duas semanas, mas eu já estava decidida em transar com ele em breve.

Falei isso pra ele quando acordei com meu corpo cansado e dolorido, coberto de diversos hematomas. Eu lembrava apenas de algumas coisas, mas sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Só que mais estúpida que ele, eu não me afastei. Fiquei imensamente nervosa, mas não chateada. Ele disse que me amava e eu cedi. Como eu disse: ser humano, espécie estúpida.

Estava tendo tantos momentos bons com ele, não queria perder aquilo. Nós continuamos juntos por mais dois meses.

Até que eu notei meu armário do banheiro lotado de absorventes. Só então parei pra pensar que, nos últimos dois meses eu não tinha menstruado quando fiz meu intervalo entre as cartelas da pílula.

 _Tão_ estúpida.

Não foi muito difícil perceber que eu estava grávida. Se tornou ridiculamente óbvio. Os enjôos irritantes, a tontura, o sono... Estava tudo ali. Procurei um médico só pra ter certeza, e ele confirmou. Não posso dizer que estava feliz, mas não estava triste. Como em todas as situações que eu já passei, eu simplesmente aceitei aquilo. Eu _estava_ grávida e não havia como reverter isso.

Bem, _havia_ , mas eu não era _tão_ insensível assim.

Eu contei para Jacob algumas semanas depois, quando criei coragem. Achei que ele ia gritar, brigar comigo, se culpar, chorar... Mas não. Ele simplesmente assentiu. "Você tem certeza?", perguntou. Concordei com a cabeça e ele respirou fundo. "Vamos fazer isso funcionar". Aquelas ridículas quatro palavras me deixaram tão emocionada que eu de fato chorei enquanto o abraçava.

Eu devia ter percebido que ele não estava tão animado quanto eu. Devia ter dito que ele tinha a possibilidade de simplesmente _me deixar_. Mas não falei nada, porque eu só tinha olhos para o meu serzinho que logo estaria chutando dentro de mim e para o fato de que meu namorado estava me apoiando.

Ou pelo menos eu pensava que ia chegar a senti-lo chutando. E eu _pensava_ que Jacob estava me apoiando.

O que aconteceu em seguida me custou muitos meses de terapia intensiva – e forçada – para que eu conseguisse assimilar. Era muito mais fácil fechar os olhos do que realmente ver o que aconteceu e os motivos por trás disso.

Tudo começou num dia normal, acordei cedo para trabalhar e fui andando até o escritório, trabalhei o dia todo e voltei pra casa. Eu nunca tinha sido assaltada na minha vida, então não soube como reagir quando vi um rapaz se aproximando e me olhando de um modo nada educado. A única coisa que eu pensei foi: Não seja estúpida. Não reaja. Respire fundo. Seu BlackBerry vale muito, mas menos do que a sua vida.

Fiquei paralisada quanto ouvi o garoto segurar meu braço com força e me puxar. A primeira reação que tive foi colocar um braço sobre a minha barriga protetoramente e tentar me afastar. Ele não estava tentando me _assaltar_ e eu não ia permitir isso. Houve um segundo de hesitação da parte dele e eu já tinha dado vários passos, mas não havia conseguido fazê-lo me soltar. Tentei andar de volta para a avenida e sair daquela rua silenciosa, mas um flash de decisão cruzou o olhar do meu agressor e eu senti antes de ver.

A primeira pontada aguda na minha barriga me fez arfar, mas não consegui dizer nada. Abaixei o olhar lentamente e vi o punhal sendo retirado de dentro de mim como a droga de uma faca que perfura a manteiga com facilidade. Pisquei, sem entender direito. Não havia dor, só o choque e a incapacidade de me mover. E então ele enfiou a faca outra vez, e outra, e mais uma. Senti meu corpo ficando fraco enquanto minhas mãos e roupas se encharcavam de sangue, mas eu não podia desmaiar.

Então eu permaneci alerta. Ou melhor, acordada, mas definitivamente não alerta. Eventualmente eu caí no chão, e depois do que pra mim foram horas, ele foi embora e eu fiquei – meus olhos vidrados no céu e a respiração forte. Tentei gritar, mas minha boca estava seca e minha garganta fechada demais para produzir qualquer som audível.

Eu não perdi a consciência de fato, mas comecei a ter maior percepção da realidade quando cheguei no hospital, sem ter ideia de como tinha ido parar ali. Estava deitada numa maca que era empurrada por alguém que não parava de gritar coisas que não faziam sentido pra mim. Tentei me mover para sentar, mas alguém me segurou. Minha mão vagueou errantemente para minha barriga e eu arfei. Senti meus olhos pesando com um cansaço anormal e me rendi antes de perceber que havia sido sedada.

Me explicaram calmamente quando eu acordei dois dias depois que eu tinha sido esfaqueada 12 vezes e tinha sorte de não ter nenhum órgão vital perfurado gravemente. Foi dito que quem fez isso não sabia o que estava fazendo, que não tinha experiência e que os cortes eram de alguém inseguro. Pra mim não fazia diferença, depois de acordar estava sentindo dor em pontadas infernais e só queria dormir mais uma vez.

E foi aí que eu me situei na vida – pensando em avisar alguém do trabalho, falar com Jacob e... meu bebê.

— Meu bebê... – eu sussurrei, tentando levantar.

— Sinto muito. – o médico disse, e eu ainda demorei alguns segundos para entender.

— Não... – implorei, tapando o rosto. Odiava que me vissem chorar. – Não, não... Ele era tão pequeno...

— Sinto muito, Isabella. Todos os golpes foram direcionados para a sua barriga e você tem muita sorte de estar viva.

— Não... – eu gemi, tentando esconder meu rosto no colchão duro e acabando por sentir mais dor do que eu imaginava ser possível. Não sei se for por causa do meu grito ou por eu não parar de me debater, mas eu logo senti a escuridão chegando. E dessa vez, ela foi bem-vinda.

Eles investigaram e me entrevistaram dezenas de vezes para descobrir quem havia feito isso. Tem inimigos? Já se meteu numa briga de bar? Deve dinheiro? Tantas perguntas idiotas, e nada disso ajudou. Quer dizer, as perguntas não ajudaram, mas eles conseguiram. Encontraram o garoto e eu o reconheci. O interrogaram e ele confessou, mas disse que tinha sido pago por outra pessoa. As perguntas estúpidas voltaram, e dessa vez eles questionaram Jacob também.

Minha mente inocente ainda se perguntou o que podia meu namorado ter a ver com tudo isso...

Exceto que ele tinha. Ele tinha _tudo_ a ver. E foi aí que eu desisti. Eu tinha perdido meu bebê, que mesmo em tão pouco tempo já tinha se tornado importante pra mim. Eu perdi a única pessoa que eu achava que se importava comigo. Jacob não queria o bebê. Jacob _nunca quis_ o meu bebê. E de algum modo, na insana mente dele, fazia muito mais sentido o bebê morrer do que ele me deixar.

Eu preferia que ele tivesse me abandonado um milhão de vezes.

Na primeira semana eu tentei três vezes acabar com toda essa dor pra sempre. E nas três vezes me sedaram e impediram que eu conseguisse. Me tornei mais cuidadosa, mas não desisti. Até que o anjo loiro apareceu. Ele ignorou todas as precauções que os outros tomavam – ninguém se aproximava de mim mais do que o necessário para trocar meus curativos e outras necessidades.

— Calma. Eu não vou te machucar. – falou baixo, se aproximando da minha cama. Eu o encarei, confusa.

— Você é médico, é óbvio que não vai me machucar. – retruquei.

Ele me olhou com um sorriso surpreso.

— Eles estão errados sobre você. Não está alucinando e nem é louca. – fez ele.

— É claro que eu não estou louca. Eles só não entendem. – murmurei, desviando o olhar como uma criança constrangida.

— O que eles não entendem, Isabella?

— Bella. – simplifiquei murmurando. Ele sorriu pra mim. Eu não sabia na hora, mas o Dr. Carlisle Cullen ia ser um dos melhores amigos que eu já tive na vida.

Passei quatro meses no hospital até estar suficientemente recuperada, e no dia que tive alta o Dr. Cullen me deu o cartão pessoal dele para qualquer emergência. Eu achei que nunca ia precisar surpreendê-lo, mas infelizmente o dia chegou, quase três meses depois.

Eu estava andando na rua em direção ao centro quando ouvi passos perto de mim. Meu corpo todo ficou tenso e eu acelerei o passo enquanto tentava manter a calma, sem obter muito sucesso. Senti algo tocando meu braço e gritei sem pensar, me afastando.

— Moça, eu só quero perguntar que horas-

Eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos e sem ouvir mais nada. Era o segundo ataque de pânico que eu tinha na semana (eu tinha decidido sair de casa depois de tantos meses), mas agora estava longe de casa e não tinha pra onde ir. Simplesmente, sem motivo real, saí correndo. Eu não estava suportando aquele cara desconhecido tão perto me encarando. Demorei alguns segundos para ao menos pensar em algo coerente, e então eu parei de correr e olhei ao redor. Estava na frente de um prédio, Edifício Lina Schindler. O nome me pareceu tão familiar, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde. Algo estalou dentro da minha cabeça quando eu lembrei que era o nome do prédio onde o Dr. Cullen morava. Inconscientemente, eu tinha vindo parar no único lugar onde eu me sentiria segura.

"Qualquer coisa, Bella. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, é só aparecer a qualquer hora, está bem? Prometa que vai me procurar de se precisar de ajuda"

Engoli em seco. Eu podia simplesmente pegar um taxi e voltar pra casa para provavelmente ter insônia. Ou eu podia apenas fazer uma visita e conversar um pouco com Carlisle. Ele sempre me acalmava. Respirei fundo e fui para a entrada do prédio enquanto procurava na minha mente o andar e o número do apartamento. O rapaz na entrada disso que o Dr. Cullen não fazia questão que as pessoas se anunciassem antes de subir, então eu peguei o elevador e fui para o 5º andar.

Tinha esquecido como elevadores eram coisas pequenas e fechadas. _E_ assustadoras. Ainda não estava totalmente recuperada do surto anterior e senti que entraria em desespero por qualquer coisa que me acontecesse. O elevador parou com um tranco e eu gritei sem querer. Saí logo e já apertei a campainha do apartamento, vasculhando em minha bolsa a anotação que ele tinha feito pra mim. _Eu podia ter ligado primeiro_ , pensei, fazendo uma careta. Mas agora já era tarde.

A porta foi aberta e eu dei um passo grande para trás, hesitando.

— Hã... posso ajudar? – perguntou um rosto desconhecido ao mesmo tempo que eu achava o papel e conferia o apartamento. Tinha acertado, apesar do estranho atender.

— Carl- Dr. Cullen está em casa? – falei, num fio de voz. A pessoa do outro lado me analisou e fez uma careta. E mesmo fazendo careta, ele era lindo.

— De onde você o conhece?

— Do hospital? – respondi, confusa.

— Eu não conheço você. – fez ele, franzindo o cenho lindamente. – Mas me parece familiar, um pouco.

Olhei bem para ele e notei os olhos – verdes, como esmeraldas.

— Ah... Você é... irmão do Carlisle? – tentei, porque eles se pareciam um pouco. Definitivamente os mesmos olhos.

O rapaz na minha frente gargalhou.

— Quase. _Filho_ dele. Quer entrar?

Hesitei e então ele saiu da porta, me dando espaço. Um pouco mais confortável, adentrei a sala com olhos curiosos.

— Eu não imaginava que o Dr. Cullen poderia ter um filho tão... adulto. – _E bonito_ , acrescentei mentalmente.

— Pois é. Só por curiosidade, você está saindo com o meu pai?

Engasguei com o ar, corando fortemente.

— Não! – praticamente gritei, em choque. – Ele é um amigo... E além do mais tem idade pra ser meu pai, pelo que eu percebi.

— Você sabe o que dizem por aí, amor não tem idade. – brincou, e eu balancei a cabeça com força.

— Eu estou falando sério. – insisti. – Eu nunca... _nunca_. Ele é... uma espécie de pai substituto pra mim.

— Como você pode conhecer tanto meu pai e eu nunca nem ouvi falar de você? – perguntou, meio pensando alto.

— Já ouvi falar de você. Mas pelo jeito que Carlisle falava, achava que tinha uns... dez anos?

— Ah, que ótimo. – ironizou, rindo enquanto revirava os olhos. – De qualquer forma, eu sou Edward Cullen.

— Bella Swan. – falei baixo, ignorando a mão estendida dele diplomaticamente.

— Bella Swan? – ecoou, e eu dei um passo atrás, constrangida. O que aquele cara tinha, afinal, pra me deixar tão tímida? Eu nunca tinha sido desse jeito. – Seu nome me parece familiar. Ei, eu estou estendendo a mão. Faz parte da etiqueta você apertá-la.

— Não, obrigada. – murmurei. Ele me olhou com confusão nos olhos e se aproximou. Eu dei mais um passo pra trás enquanto o encarava, meus constrangimento e desconforto se transformando em um pouco de raiva. – Será que você podia ficar... longe?

— Você tem... medo? – arriscou, recuando. Agora havia simpatia em seus olhos.

— Receio. – corrigi.

— Medo de pessoas? – tentou de novo. O jeito que ele falou, com pena, me irritou.

— Sim. – falei, um pouco de maldade deliberada na voz. – Você também teria se tivesse sido atacada e esfaqueada por uma, à mando de outra.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, erguendo as mãos em rendição.

— Calma. – falou baixo. – Eu não vou te machucar.

O jeito que ele disse isso me desmontou um pouco. Tinham sido exatamente essas as primeiras palavras que Carlisle havia dito pra mim. Sem chances de esse cara ser tão idiota quanto Jacob ou outros. Ele era filho da pessoa que eu mais confiava. Eles não podiam ser tão diferentes um do outro.

Engoli em seco, dando um pequeno e hesitante passo na direção dele.

— Desculpe. – sussurrei, mordendo o lábio. – Vamos começar de novo? Bella Swan.

Corajosamente, estendi a mão para Edward. Ele me encarou por um segundo antes de trazer minha mão aos seus lábios e beijar de leve as costas dela. Corei.

— Eu já sei porque parece familiar. – fez ele, devagar, soltando minha mão com delicadeza. – Seu nome e rosto ficaram um bocado famosos. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

Hesitei, fazendo uma careta.

— Já superei. – menti. Edward não pareceu acreditar, mas não retrucou. Suspirei, fazendo uma careta. – Estou há três meses fechada em casa. Eu achava que tinha superado, mas tentei sair e estou tendo ataques de pânico. Carlisle me fez prometer que viria procurá-lo se estivesse com problemas, então... eu vim.

— Quer um copo d'água? Cerveja? Coca-cola? – ofereceu. Balancei a cabeça repetidamente. – Pelo menos sente-se, por favor.

Ele indicou o sofá e eu sentei numa ponta. Edward sentou na outra.

— Você acha que seu pai vai demorar? – perguntei baixo, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

— Não faço ideia. – admitiu. – No que eu posso te ajudar? Acha que se sentiria melhor conversando sobre isso?

— F-Falando sobre... o que aconteceu? – gaguejei, em choque. – Como isso poderia me ajudar?

Ele se surpreendeu com a minha reação.

— Desculpe se te assustei com a ideia. É só que geralmente as pessoas gostam de... sei lá, desabafar. – deu de ombros.

— Eu falava sobre o que aconteceu na terapia. E era horrível. – sussurrei, me encolhendo.

— Então me conte o que aconteceu hoje. – sugeriu calmamente.

— O que sobre hoje? – estranhei.

— Qualquer coisa. – deu de ombros.

— Ok. Bom... eu acordei cedo por causa da chuva, e depois me ligaram da prisão, porque Jacob Black quer me ver antes de ser julgado. – eu senti minha garganta se fechando ligeiramente. – Eu ainda não decidi se vou ou não.

— Você não é obrigada a ir. – fez Edward, tocando meu ombro com simpatia.

— Eu sei... Mas ele foi bom comigo, sabe? – murmurei, meio incoerente. – Apesar de tudo, quero dizer.

— Você pode pedir para o meu pai ir com você, ele com certeza te acompanharia. – sugeriu. Franzi os lábios.

— Carlisle não gosta dele. Ele diz que Jake me fez chorar mais do que eu merecia. – falei, confiando em Edward. – É claro que eu chorei, mas foi mais por causa do bebê, sinceramente.

— O... bebê? – Edward ecoou, em choque.

Pisquei, confusa.

— Eu estava grávida. – expliquei, ele arfou, sua expressão se contorcendo entre horror e... ódio? – Faziam algumas semanas que eu tinha contado a Jacob, e algumas outras que eu tinha descoberto; acho que eu já estava nos quatro meses e meio, algo assim.

— Ele SABIA? Ele _sabia_ que você estava grávida e mandou alguém te matar? – falou, em choque.

— Deus! O que eles divulgaram? – fiz eu, totalmente perdida. Não tinham falado sobre o bebê e inventaram que tinha sido de fato uma tentativa de assassinato?

— A história oficial foi que seu namorado te pegou traindo-o e mandou te matar. Você sobreviveu milagrosamente mas passou meses no hospital, e ele vai ser julgado em breve.

— Isso é tão... tão _mentira_! Eu nunca traí Jacob! – desacreditei.

— Eu acho... eu acho que eles aumentaram a história. Sabe, tudo é uma questão de marketing, aumentar a audiência... – Edward murmurou baixo.

— Jacob não estava feliz com o bebê. Mas isso não o fez mandar me matarem; ele deu ordens explícitas para que eu ficasse machucada, principalmente na barriga, mas que não morresse. – falei, tão friamente quando se fosse sobre outra pessoa.

— Eu o odeio ainda mais por isso. – ele falou, trincando os dentes. – De modo algum você vai visitá-lo.

Ri de leve, me sentindo confortável ao ver uma reação _tão_ Cullen. O som me surpreendeu, porque fazia muito tempo que eu não ria, mas foi uma surpresa boa.

— Você se parece com seu pai. – fiz eu, sorrindo de leve para ele.

— Vou encarar isso como um elogio. – comentou, e eu assenti.

— De fato é.

Ele hesitou por um curto segundo.

— Como se sentiu quando descobriu que estava grávida? – perguntou baixo, parecendo interessado em manter uma conversa. Eu agradeci mentalmente por ele não perguntar algo sobre o dia em que eu fui atacada.

— Idiota. Confusa. Amedrontada. Um pouco mais idiota. E... esperançosa. – respondi.

— Por quê? – fez ele calmamente.

— Eu me senti idiota por ter engravidado, não era algo que eu havia planejado. E confusa porque eu nunca cuidei de um bebê, eu morria de medo de não ser uma boa mãe... Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha esperança, porque meu filho seria a primeira família que eu já tive. – sussurrei.

— Sinto muito. De verdade. Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você? – pediu, suas sobrancelhas quase juntas de preocupação.

Eu olhei para ele, enquanto pensava. Edward era um cara bonito. Meio parecido demais com o pai, mas o pai dele era bonito também, então não havia como negar sua beleza. Ele tinha músculos definidos vistos facilmente mesmo por cima da camiseta e seu cabelo era bem... _interessante_.

Seus olhos... Com certeza, aqueles olhos eram a melhor parte dele.

Não pensei. Ou melhor, eu pensei uma frase com um palavrão. _Que se foda._

Naquele segundo eu não estava nem aí para Carlisle, para minha noite infernal ou para nenhuma outra porcaria. Eu simplesmente agi como sempre agia – impulsivamente.

Me inclinei e beijei Edward.

Alguma parte racional da minha mente sabia que ele ia me afastar, mas eu o beijei mesmo assim. Porque eu estava simplesmente _tão_ desesperada que não me ligava de ser afastada por ele, mesmo porque eu nem o conhecia, apesar de conhecer seu pai muito bem.

Era isso o que eu fazia sempre, por que Edward não podia me ajudar? Toda vez que estava deprimida, nervosa, entediada... Eu simplesmente saía de casa vestindo algo bonito, ia a um bar ou boate só pra acordar no dia seguinte do outro lado da cidade com gosto de ressaca na boca e sem lembrar o nome do cara deitado na cama comigo.

Transar com pessoas desconhecidas era minha rotina, paralela à rotina de alguns namorinhos inocentes com pessoas que eu _conhecia_. Sempre foi assim.

Até conhecer Jacob. Desde que meu namorinho inocente com ele tinha virado algo mais, eu não tinha dormido com nenhuma outra pessoa. _Mesmo_ agora, que não estávamos mais juntos há... sete, oito meses? Eu simplesmente não sentia mais desejo.

Exceto que agora eu estava sentindo vontade de quebrar meu jejum. Eu sabia que Edward ia me afastar, mas isso não fez com que eu não argumentasse quando ele fez isso.

— Bella, não... – ele falou, me empurrando delicadamente.

— Por que não? – choraminguei. Ele fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto com um toque de desespero.

— Isso não é certo. Isso não está _nada_ certo. – murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu só quero relaxar. Não estou pedindo nada além disso. – insisti, porque mesmo que no começo estivesse só fazendo birra e resignada quanto a ir pra outro lugar qualquer arrumar alguém pra passar a noite, agora era uma questão de honra. Tudo bem que eu estava de calça jeans e camiseta, mas eu não podia estar tão horrível assim pra receber um fora, podia?

— Você nem me conhece! – ele tentou argumentar.

Suspirei.

— Justamente por isso! Se eu te conhecesse, nunca faria algo assim. Mas eu não te conheço. Você não sabe sobre todo o meu passado, e eu nem sei se eu vou ter um futuro... Só quero me sentir _viva_ de novo. Me arriscar. Você não pode se arriscar? – falei, e sem esperar uma resposta me inclinei para ele novamente. Dessa vez ele demorou alguns segundos para me afastar, ao contrário da primeira vez. Eu estava começando a sentir cheiro de vitória.

— Não, Bella. – ele falou, muito mais sério do que antes. A sensação de derrota me invadiu quando ele se levantou e andou para longe. – Isso é errado. – falou, balançando a cabeça.

Eu arfei.

— Ah meu Deus! – grasnei, em choque. Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes? – Você tem uma namorada!

— Não! – ele respondeu de imediato, seu rosto quase incrédulo.

— Não? – ecoei, confusa e depois triste. – Então por que você não me quer?

— Não fale isso. – pediu, a mão puxando os cabelos freneticamente.

— Eu não quero ficar sozinha essa noite. Talvez esteja sendo rápido demais, e nem seja feito pra durar... – falei, usando todo o poder de persuasão que diziam que eu tinha. – O que você me diz de se arriscar, Edward?

— Se arriscar? – ele ecoou, sem expressão nenhuma na voz.

— Sim, se arriscar. – insisti, mordendo o lábio de leve. – Pular do penhasco sem saber se tem chão sólido, o inferno ou uma mão amiga abaixo de nós. Fazer uma loucura sem pensar nas conseqüências... _Viver_.

— Por quê? – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas de algo perto de preocupação.

— Por que você deve fazer isso? Eu não sei. Caridade, acho.

— Não... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Por que _você_ está fazendo isso? Você é bonita e jovem... Devia estar pensando no futuro e não agindo inconsequentemente.

— Ok, Edward.

Eu me levantei com o rosto sério, sem acreditar que ele tinha falado aquilo. Seu olhar se tornou confuso.

— Estou indo embora. – expliquei, indo pra porta.

— O... o quê? – fez ele, surpreso.

— Eu não te pedi pra casar comigo. Eu não te pedi pra nem pra _se importar_ comigo. Tudo o que eu queria era um pouco de diversão sem nenhuma preocupação. Se você não pode me proporcionar isso, vou arrumar alguém que possa. – Dessa vez eu não estava nem mesmo fazendo drama, estava nervosa de verdade. Quem ele achava que era pra querer me julgar e aconselhar desse jeito?

— Não faz isso. – pediu, andando até mim e tocando meu braço. Eu encarei o ponto onde ele estava encostando e Edward se afastou um pouco. – Não vá destruir a sua vida.

Eu ri, cheia de sarcasmo.

— Você não sabe _nada_ sobre mim, Edward. Eu não sou uma garotinha que perdeu a esperança na felicidade depois de o namorado ter aprontado feio. Já passei desse estágio, caso você queira saber. Eu cresci e sempre me virei perfeitamente bem sozinha, não me importo mais com os outros. A única coisa... a _única coisa_ que eu queria aqui era provar pra mim mesma que eu superei. Que eu podia voltar à minha rotina, porque desculpe te surpreender, mas essa sou eu, Edward. Assim mesmo, uma vadia que sai por aí dando em cima de caras que ela não conhece. Posso ver claramente nos seus olhos a pena... – sibilei. – _Eu não quero sua pena._

— O que você quer, Isabella? – Edward inquiriu, dando um passo que o deixava mais próximo de mim. Eu dei mais um passo e estávamos quase nos tocando no centro da sala do apartamento dos Cullen.

— Eu quero que você largue de ser um _playboy_ metido a moralista e-

Antes que eu terminasse a frase que estava em minha cabeça cheia de palavrões, Edward me interrompeu com um beijo. Passei muito perto de bater nele, mas decidi só beijá-lo de volta, e havia tanto desejo ali que eu quis gemer. Nossas línguas se encontraram imediatamente, cheias de volúpia. Eu estava extremamente nervosa e ia descontar tudo isso agora.

— Como eu vou algum dia conseguir olhar pra você de novo? – perguntou ele, parecendo um pouco constrangido enquanto arfava baixo.

— O que te faz pensar que nós vamos nos ver novamente? Conheço seu pai há meses e nunca te vi antes. – respondi.

— Mas e se...

— Fica quietinho, vai. – pedi, voltando a beijá-lo e puxando seu cabelo para aproximá-lo mais de mim.

Ele me puxou e fomos meio tropeçando meio cambaleando para o quarto dele. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que eu dava em cima de alguém tão descaradamente estando completamente sóbria, mas eu não estava sentindo vergonha – pelo menos não agora, que ele se rendeu a mim.

Puxei sua blusa para longe e ele arrancou minha camiseta do corpo. Suas enormes e fortes mãos se demoraram em minha barriga cheia de cicatrizes. Eu me encolhi.

— Dói? – sussurrou delicadamente.

— Não. Só é... sensível. – respondi, observando os dedos dele me acariciarem nas marcas. Ele nos girou na cama e ficou por cima de mim, os joelhos apoiados ao lado do meu corpo.

Seus lábios beijaram meu pescoço superficialmente e por pouco tempo, logo descendo para minha barriga semi deformada. Eu me arrepiei e me encolhi novamente, surpresa com a sensação de sua boca explorando minhas marcas. Arfei e gemi ao mesmo tempo quando sua língua me tocou.

— Oh... – ofeguei mais uma vez, minhas costas se envergando para longe da cama enquanto eu me remexia debaixo dele, estupefata com as sensações que aquela língua estava me causando em um lugar tão estúpido quanto a minha barriga. Eu estava começando a imaginar que tipo de loucuras isso causaria em _outro_ lugar quando Edward me puxou e me fez deslizar sobre os lençóis até estarmos com o quadril na mesma altura da cama. Ele se moveu sobre mim levemente, fazendo sua ereção coberta apenas roçar minha calcinha.

— Para de me provocar. – resmunguei, puxando a boxer dele para baixo com ansiedade. Ele soltou uma gargalhada divertida.

— Que pressa é essa, mulher? Você já deixou bem claro que não vamos nos ver de novo, eu quero pelo menos te conhecer por uma noite. – fez ele, e eu revirei os olhos. Notei que ele não estava me impedindo de despi-lo, então continuei com meu trabalho.

Ele puxou minha calcinha pra fora do caminho rapidamente, e estávamos quase nos tocando quando nos encaramos subitamente.

— _Camisinha_. – falamos ao mesmo tempo. Edward assentiu e alcançou um pequeno pacote, desenrolando-o em sua gloriosa extensão. Suspirei. Com tanto tempo de seca, eu podia ver que aquilo não ia ser muito fácil, mas não iria desistir agora.

— Há algo errado? – fez ele, estranhando que eu estivesse subitamente congelada debaixo dele.

— Você não teria algum lubrificante, teria? – pedi, e ele me encarou com curiosidade. – Hum, é que já faz tanto tempo e você é meio...

— Meio...?

Eu quase o xinguei por implorar um elogio, mas a expressão dele me fez acreditar que ele realmente não tinha entendido o que eu queria dizer.

— Grande. – respondi, apenas constatando um fato. – Você tem ou não?

Ele pensou por um segundo e então saiu de cima de mim para mexer numa gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama e voltou com um tubo branco. Eu relaxei imediatamente.

— Você não tem nenhuma alergia ou algo assim, não é? – fez ele, enquanto abria o tubo. Balancei a cabeça, constrangida.

Eu queria que ele me penetrasse logo, porque eu sabia que ia doer, e queria acabar com minha ansiedade, mas ele ficou me olhando com um sorriso.

— Você está nervosa. – fez ele, surpreso. Revirei os olhos para ele.

— Faz muito tempo. – admiti, justificando. Ele se abaixou e beijou meus lábios lentamente, mordiscando minha boca com calma.

Não conseguia me lembrar de algum beijo já ter me feito gemer, mas aquele tinha. E nem era porque ele estava me mordendo – não, era a sensualidade daquele beijo que estava me fazendo gemer. E eu pensei então, que se foda. Ele queria ir com calma? Eu ia aproveitar.

Seus beijos foram descendo pelo meu corpo, e o que queria tanto finalmente se realizou: aquela boca linda estava me beijando onde eu mais precisava. Ele não era só lindo, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer e onde fazer. Com meus olhos fechados, eu tremia de prazer enquanto ele ministrava sua língua contra mim, até que eu não aguentei mais e quase gritei meu orgasmo.

Meus ossos subitamente pareciam feitos de gelatina.

Eu ainda estava com o corpo leve quando o senti na minha entrada. Os olhos de Edward – era um pouco perturbador que fossem os mesmos olhos de Carlisle – pairaram sobre mim, me analisando. Ele estava esperando um motivo para se afastar, mas não encontrou. Eu estava feliz, mole e excitada. Eu queria aquilo como não queria coisa nenhuma há _meses_.

Contrariando minhas expectativas e temores, foi suave e indolor senti-lo em mim. Suspirei, fechando os olhos por um momento para aproveitar a sensação de preenchimento. O encarei, piscando devagar.

— Tudo bem? – murmurou, tirando uma mecha do meu olho. Assenti, sendo completamente sincera.

Como o cavalheiro que eu sabia que Carlisle o tinha criado pra ser, os movimentos de Edward eram calmos e ritmados. Seus dedos acariciavam minha nuca, seguiam pelos meus seios e brincavam com o botão inchado e latejante, para então fazer o caminho de volta. Foi calmo, mas não delicado. Ele me beijava de vez em quando, e gemia no meu cabelo, demonstrando toda a excitação do momento.

Ele me ofereceu tranquilidade e eu aceitei, embora em qualquer outra situação da minha vida eu teria gritado por mais força. Eu sabia que não ia gozar, mas estava tudo bem. Quando ele tremeu em cima de mim, eu o abracei e enterrei meu rosto no pescoço suado dele, respirando fundo.

— Obrigada. – murmurei suave. Estava me sentindo cansada e satisfeita.

Ele se afastou pra jogar fora a camisinha e voltou para o meu lado logo depois, passando os braços ao meu redor. Eu não costumava ser do tipo que se aconchega depois do sexo, mas aparentemente eu realmente não era mais a mesma pessoa.

— Me dá seu telefone. – pediu, tão baixo que por um segundo não tive certeza. Ri um pouco.

— Você não precisa fazer isso, Cullen. Não tem necessidade nenhuma de me prometer qualquer coisa. – o tranquilizei.

— Eu quero. – insistiu, e vi que seu rosto estava corado nas bochechas. Eu tinha o deixado embaraçado? – Eu quero te ver de novo.

Eu abri a boca pra dizer que meu desespero por transar tinha sido algo passageiro e pontual, mas decidi que não queria falar sobre isso. Se ele queria me ligar, que ligasse. Eu podia, então, dizer meus pensamentos pra ele.

— Tudo bem. – concedi, mas não fiz movimento nenhum pra me mexer e deixa-lo apanhar o celular para gravar meu número. – Me mande mensagem. Ligações me deixam ansiosa.

— Vou te enviar uma mensagem. – garantiu. Sorri, sonolenta. – Está tarde. Você quer ficar?

— A que horas o doutor volta? – questionei, bocejando.

— Sete, talvez oito da manhã.

— Me acorde quando precisar sair de casa ou algo assim. – mandei. – Não quero dar trabalho.

— Tenho um pressentimento que você ainda vai me dar _muito_ trabalho, Isabella.

Apenas sorri.

 **... ... ...**

 **Para os leitores de Young Girl, eu chego lá em alguns dias, se tudo der certo. Minha saúde esteve bem fraquinha e demorou muito mais do que eu previ pra me recuperar. Quando finalmente tava bem, tive uma recaída fodida e fiquei pior ainda. Mas juro que não abandonei a fic. Apareço lá em breve.**


End file.
